tcwoc Each other's strength
by Melissa1991
Summary: bella swan died at childbirth and Sky, prince of Eracklyon died in a plane crash . a few years later Edward and Bloom meet and find out why&how they hold each other up.Entries for TCWOC


Winx club------- I Straffi

Twilight........... S Meyer

* * *

It was a quite sunny morning when I finally woke up. Yeah I know...it's just that when Edward and I talk when we go to bed, we get so carried away that it's past midnight by times when I fall asleep...and don't forget to mention our stormy love making.

I tiptoed to the nursery room and saw that neither Nessie nor Rose-Alice were there.

_Edward probably took them down for breakfast,_ I thought and walked back to me room which was filled with huge framed pictures of Renesmee or Nessie like we call her from eight and Rose-Alice from 18 months.

Smiling and thinking about my family I showered and dressed. With a melancholic smile I looked at an old picture of Sky and I on our vacation in the wild lands. My dear Sky, I missed him so badly yet I had a great life with Edward and I loved him very much it's just that Sky was my 1st true love and he died on his way to safe me.

Edward really understood my pain and guilt because at Nessie's birth his wife Bella died; she suffered enormous blood loss and couldn't even be transformed into a vampire. Everyone was shocked when I got pregnant and I was glowing from health and at birth nothing happened. Both, Rose-Alice or Rosa like we call her, and I were healthy. Carlisle said that I was a miracle; I survived child birth and I was already 'dancing' around after 5 days. Those were kind of his words.

ms. F said that the spirit of the dragon protected me. Rosa is a half vampire fairy although she's more mortal than Edward because he's already half vampire-half human. Rosa lives of blood when she's sick , human food for the rest of the time and she already has the dragon flame which multiplies with birth of each guardian fairy. She just doesn't know how to use it yet.

''Sweetheart, you're finally awake,'' Edward laughed and came in to kiss me.

Just like always I felt the passion heating up; another thing I didn't had with Sky and neither did Edward with Bella.

''I was worried that you were sick, do you know it's 11 AM already?''

''hmmm... '' I yawned and Edward chuckled softly. ''Not even the screaming of Rosa could wake you up, sleepy head''

''I had earplugs in my ears,'' I smiled angelic and kissed him once more.

''Too bad you have visitors or else we could hold camp in our room.''

''Who's here?'' I asked surprised I didn't remember that I would receive an visitors today and my memory is quite good.

''If you're dressed you can find out for yourself,'' Edward laughed teasing.

''aarghh! You'll get your pretty ass burned one day, Mr. Cullen!"

''Your anger may scare others but you don't scare me at all, love'' Edward laughed and slapped me lightly on my bare behind. ''Hurry a bit because Nessie isn't in a good mood, she only wants to eat with her mummy.''

''And Rosa? Did she drink her milk and eat her breakfast?''

Your daughter stuffs down everything she gets.

''She's taking her uncle as example,'' I laughed and threw on a blue dress.

* * *

Nessie's face lightened up at once when she saw me and I felt warm inside.

''Mum, you made me worry very much; you were sleeping so long and you didn't even hear our voices!''

''I'm sorry baby, I was so tired that I was very deep asleep.'' ''Now will you have brunch for me since it's a bit too late to call it breakfast...''

''Glad you know it,'' A cheery voice chuckled.

I turned around and saw my BFF, Stella standing in the doorspace.

''Aaaah! Steel! How...when...what...''

''Finish your sentences, doll'' another voice sounded. This one was a male voice.

''Brandon, you're here too!''

When I saw my old friends, I started to cry.

Old memories from our high school years came up again. I miss that time so much sometimes.

Stella began to cry too and we held each other like we were the only persons left on this planet.

When I felt Brandon's arms around me, memories of Sky came up and made me cry even more. Today it was exactly 4 years ago that he died.

''Don't cry, Angel, don't cry'' Brandon soothed me. ''You have a great life now.''

Brandon brought me to Edward and I buried my face in his chest. It felt to good to have those secure and strong arms around me.

When I looked up into those precious golden eyes filled with concern, I felt my heart swell with love and pride. I was lucky to have such a great husband.

* * *

Edward:

It broke my stone heart to see my precious wife so sad. I loved Bloom and our daughters more than anyone or anything in the world.

Bella was my 1st love and she'll always stay that. She'll always be the mother of my eldest daughter who resembles her so much but Bloom was now my universe.

I always had the urge to protect Bella and I always had to be careful with my words while I can say anything to Bloom and she'll always answer back. She's such a witty thing. I love her fierce nature like how she can explode so quickly but after 5 minutes she's smiling brighter than the sun again. She's just crazy.

Nessie is crazy about her and always refers to Bloom as her mummy. Bella is her old Mum or mummy Bella and Bloom is Mummy. I never knew a child's mind could be so complicated.

Rosa is my angel and my brassy headed princess.

Once I thought that my life was empty and damned but now I am the most blessed vampire ever.

Father was already a vampire when I was born and shortly after my birth, mother was changed too. Emmett and I are half vampires. All that happened 109 years ago.

Ten years ago, Father saved at an asylum a sweet little girl Alice who was back than 12 years old. She's sweet SOMETIMES.

Jasper, our only vampire friend, and Alice are married and they have a son, Carlisle Jr. and a daughter Mary.

Emmett saved a blond Barbie named Rosalie Hale around the same time Alice came to live with us. Now he and Rose are married too with a son Emmie. Our family is quite large now and it's never really peaceful.

My nephews and niece are adorable but my angels are the most beautiful children ever.

Do you want to go to Sky's grave? I asked Bloom softly.

She nodded quietly and held me closer.

I will transport you whenever you're ready, Stella notified softly.

Bloom and Edward nodded.

* * *

Nessie:

I knew Mummy lied to me when she said that she was just tired and that's why she slept so long.

When Aunt Stella arrived she began to cry. I knew she thought of her old boyfriend who died.

It's really horrible to see mummy so sad. I know she's not my real mummy but she's the only mum I have.

Rosa is my little sister and she's very cute. Sometimes I can feed her a cup of yogurt because I am her big sister.

''Nessie!'' Uncle Brandon called and put me on his shoulders. He is just as funny as uncle Emmie and he took me on his leva bike once.

''Will you stay this weekend with aunt Stella and I?''

I thought for a moment before telling my decision. "No, I'm sorry but mummy needs me now"

"No Ness, you can go stay with them if you want to; I'm okay," Mummy smiled. "Daphne will be happy to see you"

* * *

The whole Cullen family went together with Mike and Vanessa to Eracklyon to visit Sky's grave.

"Thank you for coming, child" Erendor smiled. "I'm sorry that Samera's not here but she got a nervous breakdown."

"Oh no!" Bloom called out shocked. "Is she's doing a bit better now? I'll pay her a visit later."

"Yes, she's calmer now but the doctors said that only I could visit her, if she sees you, everything will arise again and she'll get worse.

Okay Bloom nodded and opened the gate to the royal graveyard.

Edward laid protectively an arm around her shoulders when she put the flowers on Sky's grave.

Here are your favourite flowers, Sky. I hope you're happy up there and please don't worry about me. I still have a fantastic life, Edward's fantastic for me and his family too, Bloom whispered

Edward touched the grave lightly and brought his hand to his heart to pay his respects. "Thank you once again for this amazing creature I can call my wife. I promise you just like the other times to take good care of her and never hurt her in any way."

Nessie who came along knelt down and laid her cheek on the grave. "Prince Sky, I am Renesmee. My mummy is at the same place as you are. Please take good care of her and tell her that I love her. Thank you for my new mummy and please tell my mummy Bella that I didn't forget her."

Rosalie, Alice and Esmé couldn't hold their dry sobs anymore and sobbed in their husbands' shoulder. Bloom, Stella and Vanessa let their tears flow freely and the men were deeply touched by those simple words of a child.

As Bloom and Edward looked into each other's eyes, they realized once again how blessed they were with each other. Bloom knew that Edward would always stand beside her to guide and protect her and Edward knew that Bloom would always be the first to believe in him and encourage whatever he wanted to do.

Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Layla pulled Bloom into a group hug. "We're always here for each other, okay'' Flora whispered

''Thank you, guys" Bloom sniffled

* * *

The family Cullen-Sparx and Bloom's parents stayed for the weekend in magic and returned Sunday evening.

''Mummy, do you think that mummy Bella and Prince Sky love each other in Heaven like you and daddy, love each other?'' Nessie asked that Sunday night. Everything made a deep impression on her.

''I don't know Ness,'' Bloom whispered as she tucked the child in. ''I only know that Bella looks smiling down at us.''

''How do you know that, Aunty?'' Mary questioned.

''Your aunt wasn't talking to you,'' Alice said stern.

''No, it's okay,'' Bloom smiled. ''Every time Nessie laughs the sun shines and that's Bella's laughter."

''That's beautifully said,'' Rosalie whispered.

''Mummy, why does Jake always cry when we visit Mummy Bella's grave?''

''Bella was always Jake's best friend and he loves her dearly.''

''That's not fair; Jake always says that he loves me very much!''

''You can love as many people as you want to, I love your daddy, I still love Sky, I love you and Rosa...you see, there's enough place in your heart.''

''Yes and now it's time to close your eyes, it's already late and you're asking too much,'' Edward sounded from the door space.

''No, it's okay sweetie. You can ask whatever you want, you're still learning'' Bloom comforted

Nessie nodded and yawned. ''Nighty night mummy and daddy, night night auntie Al and Rose, nighty night, Mummy Bella and I love you.''

Every time Nessie said that Bloom knew that Edward had to fight his emotions so she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Edward pressed his face into his wife's red hair and held her as close as he could.

''It's okay,'' bloom whispered. ''You can let your emotions free, sweetheart. I do that too.''

"Let me hold you tonight, Bloom" Edward mumbled. "I want to love you like I did on our wedding night."

''Your wish is my command Sir,'' Bloom laughed. ''Before we do anything, there's a present for you on your piano.''

''A present? What for? Did I miss some occasion?'' Edward questioned while scratching his head.

''No, I just made today a special day'' Bloom answered mysterious

Edward scooped Bloom up in his arms and ran vampire speed downstairs to his piano.

You two love birds, please think a bit about the children, Esme cautioned laughing.

They're fast asleep, Bloom assured smiling.

What if they see, I'll let the entire universe know how much I love Bloom.

Just open your present, His wife laughed and blushed.

Curiously Edward opened the small present asking himself what in the world could be that small.

He gasped when he saw the pregnancy test and the line for positive.

Bloom, really...is it...are you...

The Sparxian princess nodded with tears in her eyes.

Oh Bloom, we're going to be parents again! Edward roared and twirled her around.

Mother, isn't it amazing?

It sure is son, Esmé smiled

Did father...

Yes, he examined me and the baby and we're both doing fine.

All the siblings rushed down the stairs and hugged the deliriously happy couple.

Pixie, did you know about this? Edward asked.

Yes, but I deliberately blocked my mind from it, Alice told him beaming.

* * *

Two weeks later it would be Bella's birthday and the whole family went to visit Bella's grave.

Bloom was by that time 1 month pregnant and she looked adorable in Edward eyes with the black veil on her head.

Charlie and Renee Swan, Billy and Jacob Black and Sue Clearwater were already there.

They greeted the Cullens warmly and Jacob held Nessie tight soaking her black shirt with his tears.

Don't cry Jake, Mummy Bella would be very sad if we cry only because we can't see her anymore.

Edward fought back his emotions as he laid Bella's favourite flowers on her grave. Happy birthday Bella.

Bloom simply touched the grave not able to speak due her emotions. She never knew Bella and she knew Edward would always love Bella but she just couldn't be jealous of the late clumsy girl who won everyone's heart when she was alive.

Nessie knelt down and kissed her mother's picture. Hi mummy Bella, here I am again. I am nine years old now and in a few years I can go to middle school. I am very happy and I hope you are happy too. I am not so sad anymore because eventhough I can't see you I know you live inside my heart forever and ever. Aunty Musa taught me that because her mummy died too. I will have a baby brother or sister again in a few weeks. Bye bye Mummy Bella. I love you very much.

Charlie and Renee cried at those words. Edward, deep down I may not have approved Bella's choice and I was angry when she got pregnant that young but you made a great girl out of Nessie and I love her very much, Charlie said soft.

Edward thanked him with a polite nod.

The whole family each said their own private words to their late daughter/ sister in law.

Edward looked at Bloom and knew he made the right decision by marrying her. She was wonderful and his tower of strength.

* * *

Everyone was shocked when Bloom's pregnancy was like any other normal human pregnancy after the 2 weeks that the embryo had been grown as a one month old.

''Maybe she got pregnant from some hero of her own little world,'' Tania remarked biting when Bloom was in her 8th month.

Bloom clenched her fists in anger and fire was burning in her blue eyes. ''Don't push it too far, Tania or else I won't be able to controle myself''

"Hush now , love" Edward soothed "we know better and you're a princess!"

"She's just a narrow minded vampire," Rosalie remarked sharply and looked disdainful at the other female vampire.

Tania glared at them and walked away.

She's just jealous because Edward never chose her, Alice declared.

It would be a nightmare to have her as a mother Renesmee grinned from Jacob's back.

"Jake, don't stuff her with chocolates, she still has to eat her dinner and when she has cavities you'll be the one who'll bring her to the dentist!"

"Yes your highness," the young wolf saluted.

Bloom laughed but then grimaced from pain. "I think your son or daughter is coming now, Edward!"

Carlisle and Esme who went hunting were called at once by Alice.

Jasper constantly send out calming waves.

Edward stroked Bloom's hair calming while Esme kept her head cool with cold compresses.

Rosalie and Emmett were in charge together with Jake to keep all of the kids away.

On 9 PM Christmas Eve the new member of the Cullen family was born healthy with everything on.

"It's a boy," Carlisle smiled beaming with pride. A grandson and a copy of Edward.

Edward couldn't be more proud and Bloom squealed in joy.

"A little prince," Esme whispered as she sobbed dry tears from joy.

Edward himself couldn't help crying a bit and blushed.

It's okay, Bloom whispered with tears in her eyes and wiped his away.

Here's your son, my dear child Carlisle smiled.

"He's beautiful" Bloom cried "It's like Edward's cloned."

How will you name him? Jasper asked curiously.

"Sky," Edward answered "Named after a noble prince and a true hero."

"Okay but I get to chose his 2nd and 3th name," Bloom laughed through her tears. "I choose Anthony Carlisle."

"Welcome into this world Sky Anthony Carlisle," Alice chimed "I am Alice, your aunty"

"An annoying one too" Edward joked.

Carlisle gasped when her examined Sky for the 2nd time.

What is it? Edward asked anxiously.

"He only has speed as ability and everything else is like from a normal baby boy. Maybe you should first try it with mother milk only and when he's older with formula. I am not sure if he'll be drinking blood like Nessie and Rosa because Bloom didn't drink any during this pregnancy." Carlisle explained worried.

* * *

That evening when Bloom and Edward were alone with Sky and Bloom was feeding him; Edward looked loving at them.

Nessie came in followed By Rosa who dragged Kiko by his ear. May we see our brother now? Nessie asked.

Of course, Edward smiled and pulled both girls on his lap. Rosa, leave that poor rabbit.

He smells like a regular human, Nessie commented.

"Rosa wanna pwaaay with doww!"

"No, it's your brother and not a doll" Bloom told her gently.

Daddy, is it true what aunt Irina said that Sky's only a bit my brother because Mummy Bloom's not my real mother?

"What do you think yourself?" Bloom questioned as she saw Edward struggle to controle his anger.

"You are the only mummy I have and I love Sky and Rosa both very much just like Daddy loves aunty Alice."

"There's your answer," Bloom smiled. "It's what you feel in your heart; love is not bonded by blood but by heart."

I love all of you! Nessie declared and pecked her parents on their cheeks. She cuddled Rosa and carefully placed a kiss on Sky's forehead.

"Thank you God, Mummy Bella and Prince Sky for my mummy, daddy and siblings; I love them all very much."

"I thank them too for your daddy, angel," Bloom whispered as she blew a kiss to Edward.

Edward looked at Bloom and she looked at him. They knew that if they didn't had each other; each of them would have been crumbled down by now. Love really did heal every broken person; something they both were until they found out that they were pieces of the universe that held each other up.

* * *

a/n: I didn't really work with the facts of the books and the movie and I apologize to those who love BloomxSky and EdwardxBella.


End file.
